The invention relates to a hands free charger and a handset adapted to the charger as claimed in the independent claims.
From DE 19633171 A1 an apparatus is known that comprises a charger and control for accumulator containing in the handset, for the transmission of the charging energy from the support housing to the supported handset the housing comprises inductive generators, while the handset is fitted with inductive receptors.
Preferably the inductive generators and receptors are so arranged as to lie in mutual opposition with the handset located on the support housing. At least two pairs of inductive generators and receptors are provided for transmission of the charge current or voltage.
The realization of a contact free charger is a costly solution for a set of inductive means must build in the charger and the handset.
It is also know to charge a cordless handset, for example a handset in a DECT telecommunication device, with help of a locking connector. The problem is that the handset must be pressed against the charger contacts because of the large number of contacts to be used in the hands free functions. The pressure needed is in prior art made by a locking connector which is realized in the from of a hook. The handset must be connected in a way that the handset is rotated into the hook and extracted in the same rotating way. If the user forgets this the charger is taken awayxe2x80x94a very uncomfortable situation.
The object of the invention is to build a charger and a adapted handset that allows an easy handling of handset for charging. In parallel the pressure on the contacts must be sufficient for charging.
The invention solves the problem by using a connector without locking mean but using a mean for centering the handset in the charger. The connector on the side of the charger is pressed on the handset with a spring.
The advantage is that the centering mean is able to hold the handset against the spring force of the connector of the charger.
Other advantages are described in the dependent claims and in the following description.